


The Wanderer

by LordGinger1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other, Violence, raider perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGinger1/pseuds/LordGinger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a small band of raiders run in with the Sole survivor as seen by a raider. (Based on something that happened to me while I was playing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

“Well I’m the type of guy who will never settle down”  
“You hear that” I ask Shooty the other raider beside me, Shooty’s a survivalist been there done that and got the loot to prove it, no better shot in the wasteland either from what I’ve seen, since I’m just a regular raider who only joined up to avoid the super mutants having him watching my back makes me feel allot safer.   
Together we keep watch on the makeshift barricade that marks the edge of our gangs little slice of downtown Boston, it’s not much but it has held out against other raiders, the minutemen and super mutants so for the dozen of us it’s as much a home as a base of operations.  
“I see that” he replies aiming down the scope of his modified pipe sniper rifle. “One guy and a dog about 100 meters out, looks unarmed got a clear shot”  
I look out over the barricade in the direction Shootys pointing and see him, one guy and a dog just strutting through the ruins like he owns the place, I don’t see any guns on him and he’s hardly wearing any clothes, just a loincloth looks more like a comic book barbarian than anything else.  
“Let him go” I tell Shooty “Not much point in killing him, he’s clearly nuts and got nothing”  
“Don’t be so sure of that” Shooty said excitedly “Look at his left arm, I see a Pipboy, they fetch a good price”  
A Pip Boy? Vault tec and pre war, selling it would bring in enough caps to put Brahmin steak on the table for a month.  
“Take the shot” I order, imagining the look on the bosses face when we bring her a Pip boy. Shooty doesn’t have to be told twice and lines up the shot aiming for the stranger’s temple before pulling the trigger.  
*CRACK* the gunshot was incredibly loud after staring my ears to listen to the music but Shootys aim is true and I see a puff of blood fan out from the side of the strangers head but that’s where it went wrong. Rather than fall over dead like he was supposed to, the stranger paused and turned to face us his expression neutral  
“What the hell” exclaimed Shooty as the stranger broke into a full sprint towards us “I... I hit him, he should be dead”  
“Shoot him again, again” I panic, hes crossed nearly half the distance between us and is showing no signs of slowing down  
Shooty fumbles with his rife but as the distance closes to 40 meters out I play ourt trump card, a Machine gun turret on the barricade wall next to us kicks to throaty life and hurls a stream of bullets towards the stranger.  
The stranger unfazed but the sudden fuselage doesn’t so much as twitch an eyebrow as he brings up his Pip Boy, I can hear the tell tale sound of a V.A.T.S being used before he is suddenly on the wall next to us.  
He goes after turret, his first punch bending the barrel so much a round flys out sideways and hit another of my raider friends who was just coming out of their hut to see what the commotion was. The round hits them in the forehead and their skull simply disappears into a welter of blood, bone and brain tissue.  
His second punch causes the turret to explode, hurtling me off of the wall and down into our base, while spoiling Shootys aim as he tried to put down the monster on the wall with him. The round went over the strangers shoulder as he turned his horribly neutral face to Shooty.  
“Lord have mercy on me” Shooty breathed before the stranger smacked the gun out of his hand, picked him up by the crouch and collar, then smashed him down face first into the flaming wreckage of our turret.  
“Shooty” I call, the camp in alert now, everyone out of their shelter and ready to fight but none of them stand a chance against this monster, he leaps of the wall and straight onto Sam the psycho, crushing his skull as he lands, oblivious of the machete now sticking out of his stomach. We need the boss only she can take him on.  
Then suddenly she was there, charging towards the stranger, the boss was a legend she had raided more settlements and killed more people than the rest of us combined, rumour has it that she killed the deathclaw that her gauntlet is made out of with nothing but a swatter and a syringe full of psycho. I could see another empty syringe of the stuff sticking out of her arm as she reached the stranger who had pinned Mc Gruff to the ground and pounded his face in.  
Just before they clashed I felt reassured, no one could stop the boss especially when she was on psycho, she may be a bitch but she’s the leader for a reason, the stranger didn’t stand a chance.  
Raising her arm she went to bring her Deathclaw gauntlet down and open him from shoulder to hip but she never got the chance. The stranger caught her wrist midair then using the leaverage pulled her off balance towards him, forcing her into a head lock. A second later I heard a loud snap and the boss went limp.  
For a few moments I just stared unbelieving as the stranger dropped her body to the ground before stopping to take the Gauntlet out of her now limp fingers. In this time his dog joined the fight tackling Jessum and tearing out her throat.   
That snapped me back to my senses as my spirit broke. I ran, ignoring the shots and swiftly silenced screams behind me, I ran into the ruins headless of where I was going and what I was leaving behind focused only on putting distance between myself and the monster that destroyed my world.  
I can’t hear them anymore, either their all dead or I’ve made it far enough away but I can hear something, ragged panting and... music.  
Something bites into my calf and I fall forward with a cry, Turning I see the strangers dog biting into my calf and trying to drag me back the way I came. I kick the dog with my other leg twice before it whimpers and falls back. It looks past me and thats when over the pounding of my own blood I hear it.  
“Oh yeah, I’m the type of guy who likes to roam around”  
I turn slowly to see the bloodstained stranger standing behind me, the Bosses Deathclaw gauntlet now on his right hand. I try to raise my pipe pistol to shoot him in his horribly blank face but he kicks it from my hands before I can take aim.  
He raises his claw ready to end my life but I call out “Wait, what are you?”  
He pauses mid swing and looks at me with those lifeless eyes, like a peculiar kind of bug that he’d found landed on his arm. He stays that way for a moment.  
“Yeah, cause I’m a Wanderer”  
“I’m the Sole Survivor” he finally says before stomping down on my dog bite wound.  
I roar in pain and sit up on reflex before a backhand from the gauntlet sent me tumbling into the darkness.


End file.
